Crossover Branch
' The Crossover Branch' is one of the many branches of the Destinies Intertwined Timeline. Overall, this branch tends to focus on lighthearted comedy, with many stories putting emphasis on slapstick, absurd-ism and slice-of-life elements. This branch tends to feature the PokeOCs extensively, it is unique in the fact that it also features characters from other franchises, such as Usagi Tsukino and various Nintendo characters. RPs RPCRP : RPCRP is the establishing RP of this branch, marking the debut of numerous characters that are mainstays for the duration of other RPs. This RP chronicles a group of friends embarking on a vacation one summer, until one particular event would set forth a series of travels, mishaps and meetings. Various characters, such as Kleat the Togetic, Shiruru and Lunatyr would first see use in this RP, and this particular one directly leads into two other major RPs in the timeline. The Quest to Stop Chaos The Unshrinkanator The Unshrinkinator is an RP that was originally a chat RP, but eventually turned into a minor RP, and then into a semi-major RP. It originally centered around Lincoln creating a shrinking device, but eventually spiraled into something completely different. RPCRP2 : Random Pokemon Crossover RP 2 was intended to be the sequel to RPCRP, seeing a return to the antics and shenanigans of the PokeOCs, among others. Unfortunately, the RP was put on hold due to the absence of multiple central RPers, and was then put on a hiatus, and then soft-cancelled, when Miiverse was later deemed unfit for RPing. KaPRPT : Kleat and Pikachu's RP Thing is a spiritual successor to RPCRP2, putting focus on the inventor duo as they live their lives and interact with the eccentric characters that surround them. This RP has an ensemble approach, with Kleat and Pikachu being the most focal characters and the other PokeOCs rotating appearances based on the story. Connections to Other Branches The Crossover Branch has very strong ties to the other branches of the timeline, whether it be through characters, references, cameos or tie-in stories. Legends : PokeRP Saga directly follows RPCRP, focusing on Aqua and Chiko's travels in a new land. PMDRP has very minimal ties to this branch, however, one character in particular, Cade, is a distant relative of Aqua's. At one point, Emolga can be seen on a wanted poster. Trainers : Heavily tied into DLQ and Talios Chronicles. Rhodium and Merlee debut in Talios Chronicles and appear in the later half of RPCRP. Darius League Quest would directly follow RPCRP chronologically, as it documents Rhodium and Merlee's adventures in Darius after they split off from the group. Lastly, several characters from RPCRP are referenced throughout DLQ before making guest appearances themselves for a story arc. Wars and Post Wars : Teddy, who formally debuts in Secret War, appears as a character in RPCRP and RPCRP2. Flamber, Sheebop, Pikachu, Aqua, Chiko, Leon and Emolga appear in Second Secret War, the first two having been brainwashed and the others playing supporting roles. Dark Awakening : The Search for K takes place directly before RPCRP, documenting Flamber and Sheebop dealing with a crisis. World at Crisis : The PokeOCs who appeared in RPCRP make a cameo in Order of Darkness, attempting to thwart Shira's takeover of Kanto. Chiko has a primary role in Chiko's Happy Family, discovering her relation to Bailey. A Series of Evil Events and The Visit feature Flamber, Sheebop, Aqua, Chiko and Shiruru as supporting roles. Elizabeth would be born in this branch, with Flamber and Sheebop raising her. Demon Trilogy : Many of the PokeOCs from RPCRP have supporting roles in the first installment, PTRPCRP2, taking on side jobs in the Fortress of Light and helping thwart the powerful demon king, Ethnacc. The sequel, Lives of Light, doesn't feature them extensively, as they have left Light City at this point, though Lunatyr makes a cameo in the beginning by setting off an auction war between Dodeca and Kel-Kel. The characters of the Demon Trilogy branch make a cameo in RPCRP2, taking place in the summer after LoL. Army of Dark Souls doesn't extensively feature characters of this branch, with the primary focus on the Order of Light characters. However, the characters of this branch are referenced occasionally. Reality TV : The chronological debut of Flamber, Sheebop, Shiruru and Lunatyr, who have their teenage years shown here. Side Stories : PokeAdventures was an establishing RP for Flamber, Sheebop, Aqua, Chiko and Pikachu, showing their early exploits as friends. Trivia *Though Flamber and Sheebop are used extensively in this branch, chronologically they don't debut in it. *The same could go for Shiruru and Lunatyr, as they technically appeared in stories that precede RPCRP. Category:Branches of the Timeline